


Small Miracles

by Smallestgeek (Geektaire)



Series: Small Miracles [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Gen, Magic, baby!R, or better said wishes gone wrong?, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geektaire/pseuds/Smallestgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grantaire stormed out angry once again from their latest meeting, Enjorlas didn't thought anything about it. When a little time later he's confronted with the indirect consequences of it... he's not exactly sure if he should be mad, or if he is mad.</p>
<p>A modern!AU with a little bit of magic in it... and a whole lot of cuteness. Sometimes we have to be thankful of the small miracles in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Sclez over in Tumblr... and by all the amazing fics and drawings that followe their idea of baby!R

When Grantaire stumbled into the bar a few streets away from the Musain he never in a million year would have thought the impact it would have in his life. He drunkenly smiled at the bartender as he dropped himself in a stool in front of the bar, “do your worst,” he had muttered and then he had proceeded to drink... and drink, and drink even more.

But it wasn't the drinking that brought him the attention from the strange woman sitting in a corner, it was the utter misery he irradiated. His pose, his words, his tone of voice... even his eyes were filled with pain. She looked young, and feeling sorry for the young man she made her way to sit in the stool besides him.

“I'll have whatever he's having,” she told the bartender, glaring at him when he started to protest.

“Look madame,” Grantaire turned to look at her, his words slurred, “I'm not good today, or any day.”

She raised her eyebrows at his last words, “I'm sure you're just having a bad day darling.”

Grantiare scoffed, “more like a bad couple of decades...”

“Are you not happy?” she put her elbow on the bar and rested her head against her hand looking at him, “I mean overall, you're obviously not happy right now.”

“I'm a waste of space,” she frowned as he answered as if repeating words that had been said more than once, “I'm not deserving even of the air I'm breathing, so excuse me for my language but, no I'm not fucking happy.”

She gave him a sad smile and patted him in the shoulder, “I'm sure that's not true darling,” she moved her hand and petted his hair. “I'm sure out there is someone who might think otherwise.”

“I can assure you,” he sighed and dropped his eyes to his empty glass, “there's no one who thinks I'm worth anything, if I disappeared I'm sure no one would even notice.”

“Are you really that unhappy?” 

“The last time I was happy...” he took a deep breath trying to recall it, “I can't even remember it, I guess that's what my life's suppose to be, don't you think?”

She shook her head, “no, I'm sure it's not.”

His messy curly hair bounced as he shook his head as he stood up, he put a couple of bills on the bar before taking her hand from where it had dropped as he stood. “Maybe yes, maybe no... but if it had been any other night...” he gave her a last sad smile before bringing her hand to his mouth and leaving a small kiss in the back of it. 

She watched him as he left the bar, sighing at the general sadness of the man. “Couple of decades... let's see what we can do about it...”

.-.-.

The silence that followed Grantaire's departure was only broken by Bossuet almost drowning in the last sip of his drink. Enjolras dropped himself into the chair behind him as if all the strength had left him as Joly jumped from besides Combeferre to help his boyfriend. 

“He's going to be alright,” Courfeyrac said patting Enjolras' shoulder lightly, “he always is.”

Combeferre sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose, “he was being especially difficult today,” he patted Enjolras' back “and Courf's right, it's not like is the worst you've ever said to him.”

Enjolras didn't know what was worse, that this was so usual that their friends thought it was normal or that they were trying to reassure him by saying that it was in fact not the worse he had ever said to one of their own. “He just infuriates me so much,” he gripped his hair and pulled lightly, “I can't understand how can he just be so...so...so him!”

Courfeyrac laughed as he ruffled Enjolras' hair, grinning even more at the glare he received from his friend. “And you're you...”

“You're not helping,” Combeferre scolded him as he started to put away his laptop and other papers since it was obvious they were not continuing with any matters of importance that day. “He's your polar opposite, and hence you repeal each other.”

“But opposite's attract 'Ferre!” Courfeyrac pointed out with so much joy that both Enjolras' and Combeferre couldn't help but glared at him.

He put his hands up in a sign of innocence, “that's just what the physics law say... it's not my fault.”

“You haven't even tried,” Jehan spoke up from behind the three of them his voice harsher than usual. “You are quick to judge, you don't know him and you treat him like crap just because he thinks different than you.” Jehan's eyes were bright with tears and Enjolras felt even worse, “he's a great person, who has it's faults... but did you even know he helps Éponine babysitting Gavroche in the afternoon? Or that he's part of the big brother program of the university?”

Jehan took a deep breath as he rubbed a hand over his eyes, “he's a good person, who has a disease and who for some reason actually looks up at you...” he sniffed “and I don't understand why does he take this shit from you!”

He took a deep breath as he put his messenger bag on his shoulder, “Now I'm going to look for my FRIEND,” he stressed the word glaring at their leader, “because I'm actually worried he might do something stupid, goodnight.”

With those words he turned, his braid flying behind him almost hitting Combeferre in the face, and left the cafe. The rest of the group followed behind him, leaving the three of them sitting on their own. 

“Should we go look for him?” Enjorlas' asked Combeferre after everybody had been gone for a few minutes. 

“I don't think seeing you would be the best thing for him right now.” He stood up anyway, to what the other two followed. “The best, I believe,” he pushed the door open and let them go through before him, “is to stay in one place, and tell the others to report back any news.”

They were a couple of blocks from the cafe when they heard a small cry. Enjolras was the first one to stop as they passed by an alley, “did you heard that?”

“No,” Courfeyrac said raising his eyebrows, “and that doesn't seem the smart thing to do,” he continued as he saw Enjolras start to walk inside it.

“For once Courf's right,” Combeferre said as he arranged the strap of his bag in his shoulder, looking warily at the dark alley. 

“I swear I heard someone crying,” Enjolras said as he took a couple of steps into the dark, “hello,” he said smiling slightly as he heard sniffling coming from behind a dumpster. “I can hear you're there,” he moved slowly towards the back of it, stopping when he saw a small figure huddled in the corner between the dumpster and the wall. “Hi,” he said softly as he crouched down in front of the small person that was crying.

He tried not to feel any kind of anger as the small person looked up, black curls and bright blue tear filled eyes was what he was affronted with and he tried not to gasp. “Hi,” the little boy said as he sniffled, trying to get rid of the snot by his nose with his hand. 

“Are you alright?” He had never been good with children, and those eyes were just so familiar to him somehow. 

The little boy just shook his head, his mouth sent in a pout and he could see all he was wearing was a big shirt. “Are you lost?”

He just shrugged, pushing further back as Enjolras tried to reach for him.

“I'm Enjolras,” he said as he tried once again to touch him. “I'm not going to hurt you,” he gave him a small smile. 

“'ras?” he hear him mutter, trying not to cringe at the way he was butchering his name. 

“That's right,” he took a small step towards him, relieved when he didn't try to get away once more. “Do you know where your mom or dad are?”

He shook his head, his curls flying from once side to the other. “I don't want my daddy,” he whispered to Enjolras, “can I go with you 'ras?”

Enjolras tried not to show surprise at the little's boy confession, and he had just starting to nod when he was out of nowhere with an armful of dark curls and snot. “Thank you, 'ras.”

He sighed as he pulled himself to his feet, putting an arm around the little's boy's bottom to both keep him safe in his arms and stop him from chocking him by hanging of his neck, noticing how he was only wearing an oversized paint stained t-shirt. 

“'Ferre! Enjorlas was right! There was someone here!” Courfeyrac's voice startles the little boy into clinging even more to Enjolras' neck, pushing his snot smeared face into his neck.

“Courf!” Enjolras barked, pulling the boy closer to him as he felt him tremble. “You're scaring him with all the yelling.”

Courfeyrac has the decency of feeling bad for scaring the boy and smiled bashfully at them. 

“Who do we have here?” Combeferre opened his arms as Enjolras arrived by his side and put his arms around the boy as Enjolras tried to pass him to the more patient man.

“No!” he yelled as he clung even harder to Enjolras' neck, “'Ras no!” He was crying by now, with his lower body cradled in Combeferre's arms while his arms tried to keep himself on Enjolras' arms. “No, 'ras!” Combeferre eventually gave up and helped him go back into the blond man's arms. 

He stopped yelling but his sobbing continued as he put his little legs around Enjolras' torso and clung to him as a Koala. “no, 'ras, no!” He kept on muttering into Enjolras' neck, the neck of his shirt wet with tears.

“Shhhh,” he put his free hand on his dark curls, running through them softly, “it's alright, stop crying please.”

His wailing had turned into silent crying in a couple of minutes, though his clinging never wavered at all. 

“Does he know where his parents are?”

Combeferre asked as he and Courf kept on looking up and down the deserted street as if waiting for someone to burst out and cuff them for kidnapping. Enjolras' shook his head as he kept on swaying lightly from one side to the other, motion that he was not even aware he had started doing. “He said he didn't want to go to his daddy, and I didn't asked his name.”

“Hey little fellow,” Courf said softly as he moved to Enjolras' back trying to make eye contact with the scared little boy. He pulled lightly at one of his curls to what the little boy finally looked up from Enjolras' neck. “My name is Courf,” his big smile on he was trying his best to get the little boy to look less scared, “I'm a friend of Enjolras.”

That seemed to be they key word since moved a little back from his position to look at the blond man in the eyes. Enjolras smiled a little at him and nodded encouragingly, looking at Combeferre for help once he was back looking at Courfeyrac. “What's your name?”

He kept his grasp on Enjolras' neck with one hand while he freed the other to put his thumb in his mouth, moving his head to lay it on Enjolras' shoulder once more but this time looking at Courfeyrac. “G'aire,” he mumbled not taking his thumb out of his mouth. 

Courfeyrac turned to look at his two friends, disbelief in his face. “There's no way...” Combeferre started to say, cutting off to shake his head. “There's just no way, it's coincidence.”

“He has the same hair, and the same shade of blue eyes.” Courfeyrac added, for some reason looking more excited than worried of what he was implying. “And he's clinging to Enjolras!” He motioned to the pair, only to chuckle at Enjolras 'deer caught in the headlights' look.

“There's just no way, this doesn't happen in real life Courfeyrac!” Courfeyrac grinned as Enjolras pulled his arms more tightly around baby Grantaire.

“Grantaire was wearing that exact shirt,” Both Courfeyrac and Enjolras' heads turned as Combeferre spoke. “I remember because there I noticed this,” he pointed to a white small hand print in the back of the black shirt, “and when I asked he told me Gavroche had put it there when he was younger, so he kept it for sentimental value.”

“So... now what?”

Baby Grantaire had fallen asleep after his tantrum, and he continue to do so even once the three of them arrived at the apartment they shared. Enjolras once again tried to put Grantaire down, panicking when he started to whine and wake up, reason why he was now sitting in their couch with a half naked toddler who used to be one of their friends sleeping on his chest.

“Everybody's coming, and Courfeyrac left to buy baby stuff.” Combeferre sighed as he plopped down besides a still shocked Enjolras. “He's cute when he's not crying.” He smiled at how peaceful his deaged friend looked as he slept.

“I just can't believe it,” Enjolras said softly as he pulled little Rs curls back from his face. “It doesn't make sense.”

“'ras,” both men tense as Grantaire starts to fuss as he wakes up. He scrunches up his nose and tried to borrow even more into Enjolras' chest; meanwhile Combeferre tried very hard not to coo at the cute sight besides him. 

“Hello there,” Combeferre says as tired blue eyes looked at him with distrust. “My name is Combeferre,” he said softly as he slowly caressed little Grantaire's cheek. 

“'Ferre,” the toddler muttered as he once again put his left thumb into his mouth. “You not taking me from 'Ras?” his blue eyes looking directly into Combeferre's.

“No,” he shook his head as he ran a hand through the boy's curls, “no one's taking you anywhere you don't want to.” The smile he got as a response made his chest ache for some reason.

“Not even daddy?” Enjolras tightened his arms around his 'supposedly' deaged friend at his words, remembering the fear in his eyes as he had asked him something alike when he had found him. 

“No one, I promise.” Grantaire made a happy sound and pulled back from where he was lying against Enjolras' chest to be able to look at the blond man in the face. While he had probably been the one out of the three who had tried the most to find a logical explanation to what was happening, he couldn't deny how much the little boy looked like the artist probably did at that age.

“I love you, 'ras!” he little boy exclaimed as he put a hand on each side of Enjolras' face and squished it together, giggling at the look on Enjolras' face as he did so. “Silly 'ras,” there was so much innocence and trust in his little face that he just couldn't believe that someone that precious had turned to be the cynic they all knew and loved. 

Pounding on the door made the little boy jump and cling once again to Enjolras' neck, to what the older man could just hold him closer as he felt him tremble.   
“Open up, man!” Bahorel's boming voice was heard through the door as the 'knocking' continued. “Éponine needs to go to the bathroom!”

Combeferre stood quickly from the couch to open the door, barely being able to get out of the way as the girl ran into the apartment and directly into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. 

“We looked everywhere,” Bahorel said while he kept his eyes on Combeferre, “the only place where someone remembered seeing him was in one of those awful bars near the Musain, and even then it was like two hours ago.”

“Bahorel,” Combeferre said as he moved to put a comforting hand on the taller man's arm.

“Holly shitballs!” Enjolras' knowing their friend's peculiar vocabulary, together with the fact that he knew Bahorel was Grantaire's oldest friend, was able to anticipate his reaction and had covered Grantaire's ears the moment he saw his turn to look at the couch.

“That's Grantaire!” Grantaire had grasped Enjolras' hands and tried to pull them off his ears as soon as he did so, and he was allowed when Bahorel continued talking using a kid friendly vocabulary.

“Are you sure?” Combeferre asked from behind him as the mountain of a man made his way to the couch, he approached them smiling at the little boy trying not to scare him too much. Grantaire, who Enjolras had turned to sit with his back to his chest, tried to back up as much as he could at first; to what Bahorel response was to kneel in the floor and grin at him.

“He was probably around this age when we met,” he put a hand up and Grantaire smile and gave him a high five, before giggling and turning to hide his face in Enjolras' shirt. 

“I think he's around four year old,” Combeferre murmured as he watched as Bahorel made Grantaire laugh as he tickled his tummy. “Taking in consideration the way he talk mostly, because he's rather small for his age.”

“Nah man,” Bahorel said as he continue to play with the boy that was still not moving from Enjolras' lap. “He's younger, he was always a little smart ass.”

“Do you know how old are you?” Enjolras asked him, chuckling when he saw the confusion in his face. “How many years do you have?”

Grantaire brightened visibly, beaming as he pulled up three years. “I'm a big boy now!” he pushed them to Enjolras' face, giggling when the older man took his hand to prevent him from hitting his nose. “I do potty in the big boy's toilet now!”

“Thank God for small miracles.”

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* I know I should be writing for 'and then the world changed' but I just had to try and get this out of my mind... and then it turned into this. This is suppose to become a series of fics of the adventures of Les Amis and baby!R, probably one-shots... but everything's going to be on hiatus for a couple of weeks since I'm off on vacations.... thanks a lot for reading, and IL every single one of you!


End file.
